


It Took A Year [Podfic]

by farkenshnoffingottom



Series: Podfics: 74days' Meet-Cute AU's series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentions of War, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farkenshnoffingottom/pseuds/farkenshnoffingottom
Summary: "Bucky watches the hot blond guy on his run every day. And he's quite happy to watch from afar. He's not pining. He's NOT."This is a podfic of 74days' fic with the same title.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [74days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/74days/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Took A Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495786) by [74days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/74days/pseuds/74days). 



> Hello friends! This is going to be a series of podfics from 74days' Meet-Cute AU's series. I'm not going to make one for every fic, but several of them will end up here over time. This series makes me so happy, so I wanted to share it with you all. I hope you enjoy it! :)

Podfic length: 22:45

Word count: 4,095

Author's tags: Meet-Cute, Therapy, Running, Boys Being Idiots

Part 1 of the [Meet-Cute AU's](http://archiveofourown.org/series/166100) series

 

This fic is available to stream or download on [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B66Qy6J69Vc6QmoyTjBIbHRXems/view?usp=sharing) and [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-150144077/it-took-a-year).

 

Reader's note: I recorded this on New Year's Eve, so the recording has a few fireworks going off in the background.


End file.
